Flowers Falling
by boredomatitsfinest
Summary: "New books, new pages. Like books, life has many chapters, many paths, and many pages. Some might be sad, some might happy. Those things can be up to you, but then again, they sometimes aren't. It's something everyone learns. Flowers fall everyday, like people, but they find strength to rise back up. The question is, can you?"
1. Chapter 1

I was a very intuitive child, according to my parents. They would always say that when introducing me to people. I didn't quite know what it meant at the time, but if it made them happy, I was too.

The world is a strange and magical place, and I loved to explore it when I was little. My family lived on a large island, untouched and serene. There weren't any big factories, or clunky cars releasing smoke into the atmosphere. Just the gentle caress of the mountain wind and the steady sway of the trees.

Summer was warm, Spring and Fall were chilly, and Winter was filled with snow. When I had time, I'd run outside and try to watch the seasons change. My parents would sometimes have to drag me inside when I got lost in the colors.

One day, on my birthday, my father and I went to play outside with my older sister. Our house was (and still is) right by a large forest that I often found myself walking through, searching for new and pretty things. It was the middle of winter and snow fell gently to our feet. My father brought our Beartic with us as we set to work building a snowman. The humble giant took great care lifting me up so that I could place the carrot nose on the icy creation.

As we stumbled around through the snow looking for rock buttons, I heard a small voice call out to me. It was soft and sad, unlike any I had ever heard. My feet dragged me further into the forest, leading me to a small clearing. My father and sister must have not heard, as they were no where close to me.

The voice seemed to echo through my mind, and i drifted closer to the clearing. A large boulder had rolled down from the nearby mountain, probably a small avalanche had caused it. But it appeared that there was a body under it. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't seen the black horn poking out of the snow.

Spine tingling and with stiff muscles, I edged my way towards the fallen creature. Its red eyes looked up at me, painfully and unsure. Its paw reached out and fell to my feet as it let out a whimper. It didn't take me long to realize it was an Absol.

"Oh my Arceus." I breathed, my knees buckling. With hesitant hands, I stroked its matted fur, hoping to soothe some of its pain. After a moment, it relaxed into my touch, and the soft voice came back.

"_Save him._"

My motion was paused as I took in the plead. I looked around and spotted another Absol across the clearing, this one significantly smaller. Running over, I could hear my father calling out to me. My voice cracking, I called for him to hurry.

Taking the young Absol into my arms, I began to feel around for any broken bones or injuries. To my relief, there is only a slight cut on his foot. When I looked back at his face, my eyes widened in shock. I had expected red eyes, but was met with a blue - almost white - color. He looked at me sleepily and unafraid, laying his head on my forearm.

My father and sister came running into the clearing, shouting my name. But their voices sounded muffled, and all I could hear was my own heart as I looked at the small creature in my arms, his eyes capturing my very being. It was then I could feel the spark of a connection. One that I knew would be between us for as long as possible.

I had never wanted to protect something so bad.

A year went by. My family took in the orphaned Absol, but he eventually became solely mine. We worked together swimmingly, and my parents were glad I finally had a friend. Since I wasn't a very social child, I didn't know many people. School was simply for working, and other kids thought I was weird.

I had soon named the Absol Eclipse. His fur and eyes reminded me that of a moon, but his face and horn stuck out like darkness. We would venture into the woods together, sleep together, and eat together. We were inseparable. He was my first pokemon.

But not everything was as great.

People in our town saw me as a demon child. Dark types were thought to be wild and hard to tame. They would call my parents crazy for giving me one, and me for wanting one. They said my parents were a disgrace to researchers, saying they should know better.

When I walked into town with Eclipse at my side, mothers held their children closer, kids my age would back away or shout insults until they drove me back out. I stopped going into town.

I didn't care if they thought I was crazy, or if they thought my parents were crazy. If I couldn't go to town, I'd do something else. My sister got me sketchbooks and a camera, so my adventures could be more fulfilling. My parents would sometimes take me to their lab and let me see what they were researching.

One of the things they were researching was the bond between a trainer and their pokemon. They found there was actually a very powerful source of energy in the link, and sought after what it could fully do. They even brought home an egg to see if a pokemon chose or could sense a link before it even hatched. I loved watching them tinker with their devices as they read and and stored their findings. They did it so beautifully and in sync.

A storm came into town a few days before thee egg was due to hatch. Me, my sister, and Eclipse were huddled on the couch, waiting for my parents to get home from work.

The sky was littered with lighting, and thunder shook our house. Rain pounded against the roof, and my worry only grew. The egg sat on the table in front of us. Silent and still.

Before we knew it, it was close to morning. Our parents were still no where to be seen. The storm ended, and we waited a few more hours.

The phone rang.

I looked down at the egg, only to find it grey in color. My sister walked over to the phone. I picked up the egg.

The egg was stone, and my sister had picked up the receiver.

It always hurts when you already know the news.

This is my first story I've uploaded. I wanted some feedback on my writing, and also test the waters here. The rating may go up as the story continues, as I will be going into some darkish themes. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. So please tell me what you think! :)


	2. So the journey begins

The loud beeping of my alarm clock woke me from my slumber, and I quickly smashed the button down to quiet it. Eclipse nudged my hand from where he was sitting on the floor, and I looked over to him.

He had grown a lot since I first found him. He was nearly four feet in length with thick, long white fur. A small chain with a blue reject pearl swayed around his neck as he moved to touch noses with me. Smirking, I rolled out of bed so that I landed on him.

He was less than pleased.

Chuckling, I stood up and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Today was a big day. It was my fifteenth birthday, and the day I would be leaving home.

After changing, I looked over myself. My long red hair lazily settled on my shoulders, and slightly covered my chocolate eyes. I wore a simple blue t-shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, and a pair of snow boots. I slipped on my glasses and headed to the kitchen.

My sister was at the stove, cooking breakfast. Eclipse already was at his bowl, eating his pokemon food. I sat down at the table as my stomach growled.

"Good morning, Rose. Don't you look dreadful." My sister chirped, setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Not as grotesque as you, dear sister." I replied, taking a bite of the crispy meat.

My sister 'hmphed' and went about getting her own plate. We looked a lot alike. Same red hair, same young face, same figure, and same short height. But she had hazel eyes instead of chocolate.

She was wearing a baggy, red shirt and grey sweatpants. She had recently turned twenty, and had a Ponyta at her side.

"Your boat leaves at twelve." She reminded me as she sat down. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to go right now."

"I'd rather not be stuck on a boat in a month, with people who think I'm crazy. Besides, you know that I can't stand crowds in the first place." I say, putting my plate in the sink. Eclipse sat by my chair, watching quietly.

"I know." She took a bite of her toast. "At least I have Madam and Turk to keep me company." Madam was her Ponyta, and Turk was our Beartic. The old bear perked up his head when he heard his name. He was curled up just outside of the kitchen, but stood up when he saw me. Smiling, I walked over and gave him a hug. "Remember when dad brought him home as a cub?"

"Barely. I was four." I rubbed behind his ears, making him sigh in content. "He was cuter than you though, thats for sure."

"Well, I never!" My sister feigned sadness as I smirked. "Can you believe her?" She asked Eclipse. He huffed in response, smiling slightly. "I see you smiling!"

"Can you blame him?" I retorted. She shot me a half-hearted glare as I walked over."I should start heading to the boat. I guess I have to hug you." We both chuckled as she stood up. Our embrace was one of the longest we ever had, since we both knew it would be a long time before we saw each other again.

"Don't die." She told me softly, partly a joke, partly serious.

"Of course. Eclipse won't let me." The Absol mentioned stood up and nodded.

Finally tearing away, I grabbed the bag I had packed last night, along with my pokegear, and headed out. Eclipse at my side.

~Time skip~

There was something about the mountains that was so peaceful. They stood so far above you, but never judged. They were loud, but silent. They were stunning, but not vain.

I often dreamed of living in one, far away from anyone else.

"You must be Rose." A man said, shaking my hand as I approached a large boat.

"Thats me. Thanks a lot for letting me come along."

"No problem. We had to make a delivery to Unova anyways. Go ahead and climb aboard." He told me, flashing a toothy grin.

Smiling in return, I did what he said. The boat wreaked of fish, but I couldnt find myself to care. I took a seat on one of the nearby benches, Eclipse following in tune, and reached into my bag for my sketchbook. But my hand brushed against something cold and familiar. When I brought it out, it was the egg that had turned to stone that horrible night. Taped to it, was a note from my sister:

_As much as this may bring bad memories,_

_it still holds good ones. Hopefully this brings you good luck_

_on your journey. Come back soon._

_~ Lira_

The egg sat in my hands as I gazed at my disappearing home. Eclipse stood up on his hind legs and gripped the railing so he could watch as well. Wind tickled my face, and I tugged my jacket on a little tighter.

I was actually leaving. Many kids would leave home at my age, but I still couldn't believe it. So many memories were stored on that little island, and my heart ached by thinking about it.

"Welcome aboard, Rose. How have you been?" A familiar voice called out, making me jump up in glee. I turned to see a middle aged man with a big, grey beard, and shining green eyes looking at me. His arms big and tired from bringing in nets and lines, and wrinkles lined his face from squinting at the sea.

"Uncle Carl!" I shouted happily, running over and giving him a hug. "I've been good. Hows Jim?" As if on cue, his Lanturn jumped out of the sea and chirped to greet me.

"Same old. I see Eclipse is taken by the ocean." Puzzled, I looked over to see Eclipse looking down at the water. "Your mother was the same way." Uncle Carl spoke softly. "Never could take her eyes off of it."

"I remember she would take us down to the shore a lot." I replied after a short silence. "Have you seen anything interesting?" I asked, changing the subject.

"The world is constantly changing, Rose. There isn't a day that passes that I don't see anything new." He chuckled. "Those big cities keep coming up with accessories, new competitions, and even mechanical people. But, don't let me bore you with my stories. You'll see plenty as well. Well, I need to get back to work. It shouldn't take long to get to Unova."

"Alright. Thanks again!" He gave me one last hug before disappearing around the corner. Hearing Eclipse grunt, I walked over and stood beside him. "What is it?" He tilted his head at the water, making me follow his gaze. "What is that?" I mutter, watching a dark figure move underwater.

The cry of sirens coursed through my ears and the workers on the boat began to scramble. One of them grabbed my arm, pulling me under the deck. Eclipse kept close as we ran to a room.

"A large storm was spotted, stay down here. This is just a safety precaution." The man informed me before running back out, closing the door behind him.

I looked at Eclipse, seeing him just as confused. A window was across the room, allowing us to see underwater. We walked over to it, squinting and hoping to catch a glance of change.

We didn't expect to see the dark figure.

Eclipse stood in front of me as the creature began ramming into the window. My fists made contact with the door after realizing it was locked. Cries for help seemed to be drowned out by the drill of rain, and panic filled me to the brim.

The cracks on the window began to get bigger and bigger, and I moved back over to Eclipse. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him into my lap.

"Protect." I strangle out, but he managed to hear me. A calming blue orb surrounded us just as the window broke and we were sucked into a cold oblivion.

**So, the first few chapters might seem a bit rushed. I'm mostly trying to get to the main story, so sorry if you were hoping for a lot of details right now. I'm not the happiest with this chapter, but it will do.**

**Btw, reject pearls were my own thought. They're basically not "true" pearls from Clamperls that come in a variety of colors. I wanted something to add to my pokemon. They can be bought from local street merchants or that shady guy down the street. **


	3. Where are we? (P1)

Under different circumstances, I might have enjoyed being underwater. It was a calming experience. The way it dulled your senses and made you feel not quite alive, but not dead either. As if you were in limbo.

But struggling to stay conscious and trying to grab onto an Absol in the middle of the ocean was not that experience.

The current dragged us further and further underwater, and my lungs were burning. Eclipse had stopped moving and I could only fear the worst. My sight was getting darker, my arms and legs were heavy.

Before I knew it, my mind was lost in a blur and I was left in the dark.

* * *

_My mother gazed at me from where she sat at her computer. Her smile was so bright and pretty, but it was filled with worry. Another day had gone by, and I had still had yet to make a friend in class. _

"_I know you're not the most social girl in the world, but I'm honestly worried about you. Don't you want friends to go on your little expeditions with," she spoke to me softly, making me look her in the eyes. She had such vivid green ones, and it made me slightly jealous that I hadn't inherited them._

"_All they want to do is talk about silly things. It bores me." I looked out the nearby window, seeing the trees sway gently. My mother sighed gently as she pulled her auburn hair into a bun._

"_Alright. You're as stubborn as your father."_

_Stubborn? I suppose I was. But that wasn't bad, right?_

* * *

My body lurched forward as it threw itself into a coughing fit. My eyes were sealed shut, and breathing didn't come easy. My clothes were soaked, making it painfully freezing for me.

A cold nose nudged me, and I managed to open my eyes to look down at Eclipse. His fur clung to his face and horn, and bits of seaweed was caught in his fur. His eyes were glazed from exhaustion, similar to mine I imagined.

After composing myself, I stood up on shaking legs to get a look of our surroundings. We were in a cove/cave of some sort, but something caught me off guard.

It was beautiful.

The walls and ceilings sparkled with colorful crystals and rocks, vines of unknown flowers twisted around them in a casual - but lovely- dance. Water dripped down the stones and onto the floor to form tiny rivers of color that led back to the small pool of water that was the doorway to the ocean.

The tiny noise of rippling water made me look over at the pool. A Feebas looked at me with dull eyes that seemed to peer into my soul, and I found myself walking towards it. We looked at each other silently until I noticed something else in the water. Something long and bright.

My mind must have already been too shocked for me to be in awe of the Milotic emerging from the water. Its scales glistened in the light of the cave as it slithered towards me, eyes locked onto me. All I could do was stand there as it moved around me, as if judging me, trying to figure something out.

Eclipse let out a weak growl from his place on the ground, making the Milotic look over at him. It gently wrapped its tail around him, bringing him closer. What happened next was one I didn't quite expect.

It began to sing.

Of course, Milotics had been known to sing. Most trainers liked to teach them as they had beautiful voices, even if we didn't understand them. But this wild, gorgeous creature let out such an amazing melody. One so gentle and different, one never heard before, that felt like it caressed your soul.

It sounded like wind and rain clashing, quiet promises and hopeful dreams. My body relaxed and felt warm, Eclipse ceased his growling and relaxed into the Milotic's touch. Silent questions danced on the edge of my tongue, knowing they wouldn't get answers. And as the song came to a close, all worry had fallen from my thoughts.

The Milotic set Eclipse back down and came back over to me, bowing its head in a greeting. Carefully and lovingly, she (I had come to the conclusion upon hearing its voice) placed me on her back, carrying me deeper into the cave.

Leaving my bag and Eclipse to wait for me, I allowed myself to relax on her back, finding it rather soothing. As we went through the cave, I watched the colors we passed and felt the flowers. I saw a small puddle that had formed off to the side, and a small Orchid moved about happily on the surface.

When we came to a stop, I saw that we were in a small room of sorts. It looked like the rest of the cave, but had a nest of dry seaweed that had a small ball of white fur on it. The little ball shivered and whimpered, causing me to run over in alarm. The Milotic followed closely behind.

"Come here, little one," I whispered, pulling the small creature closer. With a small amount of force, I managed to have it unwind from its ball. Surprise and sadness clashed inside me as I looked at the wounded body in my arms.

An Eevee, white as snow, with a large gash on her forehead and several other cuts along her body. The blood had crusted over, but she was obviously in pain. Clutching her to my chest, I turned the Milotic behind me.

"I need to get her help," I cry, hoping for her to be okay. She wasn't waking up, which worried me.

The Milotic nodded and quickly led me back to the entrance. I was confused and angry that I didn't know what to do, but the quiet pokemon only once again collected me onto her back, bringing my bag and Eclipse as well. She looked at me with caring eyes -almost telling me not to worry- and jumped into the water.

* * *

The reefs underwater were a sight to behold. Appearing dark blue as colorful, aquatic creatures swam around. Watching from inside a bubble was an experience to be had, but what I wouldn't give to be able to reach out and touch the outside.

We swam through the water quickly with me holding on to the Eevee with one hand, and one hand gripping the Milotic's neck. Eclipse held onto my bag and gripped my shoulders, obviously not enjoying the ride. My eyes locked onto everything they could, hoping to memorize everything; the way the water bubbled when a fish swam by, the cold eyes of a Sharpedo, and the way the moon reflected across the surface.

'_Wait. When had it gotten dark? Surely I wasn't out for that long," _I thought as we began to swim upwards. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a pair of red eyes watching us. '_Nothing has seemed to notice us yet..' _But the eyes disappeared just as quick as they had appeared. Leaving me with an odd feeling.

We arrived on the shore of an unknown beach. Eclipse and I stumbled off of the Milotic's back, finding ourselves unbalanced. The Eevee in my arms was limp, but still breathing.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you," I began, looking the Milotic in the eyes, "as I think you might have been the one who took me from that ship, but I see no reason to be angry with you. I'll help this one in any way I can. Perhaps we'll meet again one day."

The pokemon in front of me smiled and bowed her head, but still looked me in the eyes. It would be silly of me to think this meeting was a coincidence, and to think I wasn't in for anything else. A feeling had already began to set in the pit of my stomach as she slithered back into the ocean, leaving us in the dark.

Now it was time to find out where we were.

**I think this chapter came out rather well. Oh, and I would like to say (if you didn't already realize the Eevee was a shiny) this will be Rose's only shiny pokemon. I say Rose's, because I don't know if I'll include other shinys later in the story. I mostly wanted the Eevee because I have a certain affection for one of the Eeveelutions shiny forms~ (Not gonna say which one)**

**Oh, and thank you so much for the review! I tried fixing what you recommended. I knew something was bugging me! Haha. Oh, and I just wanted to say, Eclipse has those blue/white eyes for a reason~ ;)**


	4. Where are we? (P2)

We walked quietly across the shores. My eyes frantically searched for a light, anything that could lead us to help. Eclipse had the Eevee on his back as I walked ahead.

"I see something," I say, pointing to a dim light in the distance. Our footsteps quickened, and we eventually led ourselves to a town of some sort.

The town consisted of only twenty buildings in total, all made with oak wood (from what I could tell) which made them look like cabins. Of these buildings, there was a small Pokemon Center, a grocery store, and a meeting hall. The rest appeared to be two-story houses. Midway through the town, the sand stopped and a grassland began. It was neat and clean, structured into a rectangle, with the meeting hall at the top.

We quickly made our way to the Pokemon Center, but it was in vain. The door only shuddered and whined as I tugged on the handles. The "Closed" sign swung gently in the breeze, taunting me.

"You there, what are you doing outside at this hour," a voice asked me, a tinge of annoyance evident. "Who are you anyways? You don't look familiar, and you're sopping wet too!"

A woman, in her sixties, came hobbling towards me, cane in hand. She had stunning white hair that was curled into a bun, and light doe eyes. Large, silver hoop earrings lightly fell on her cheeks, and a locket settled on her chest. She was skinny and lean, wearing a crisp white blouse and stern black slacks. Her slippers were worn out, and her nails hooked onto the wood of her supporter.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get some help for this Pokemon." I picked up the Eevee, showing her. She looked perplexed at first, but soon offered a soft smile.

"You three come with me. I was a nurse in my younger years, but I'm still good for it." Her cane stabbed the earth before she began walking to a nearby house, with us at her heels. "You're lucky I was out for my nightly stroll. That place is never open this late."

"I know this might sound like an odd question, but where am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in, region." The woman came to a halt seconds before her door.

"You really aren't from around here, are ya?" She looked at me with a shocked twinkle in her eyes. "Now you really should come inside."

* * *

The home was simple and cozy. The front door led into a round living room with white walls with green leaf designs. The couch matched the wall, and sat behind a glass coffee table. There was a single staircase off to the side, and a small archway brought the kitchen/dining room into view. Carpet as dark as coal lined the floor until the archway, and then became glistening tile.

"Come in here and set that poor thing on the table," the woman orders from the kitchen. "You look like you were dragged in from the ocean. Go upstairs and take a shower, and give that one a bath." She gestures to Eclipse after I set the Eevee down.

Nodding numbly, we trudge upstairs. Without much thought, I washed Eclipse first. His fur was matted in mud and who-knows-what-else, making it difficult to brush out. By the end, the bath water was a murky black.

"Head back downstairs. I won't be too long," I say after drying him off.

Once he was downstairs, I jumped into the shower after peeling off my clothes. Not really bothering to worry about them at that moment with the warm water easing my tense shoulders. Time escaped me, and I got out once I got my bearings back, not wanting to overuse what had been offered to me.

When I stepped out and dried myself off with a fresh towel, I found a set of clothes waiting for me on the counter. It appeared some of my clothes had managed to stay dry, but the shirt was not mine. It was a bit baggy and red, but very comfy. A pair of slippers also were waiting for me.

"Oh, that was my oldest friend," the woman said from downstairs, catching my attention. Slipping down the steps, I saw her talking happily to Eclipse while they looked at an Urn. "He was a Stoutland that had gotten for my tenth birthday. Well, he was a Lillipup at the time, but he was always adorable. He passed away a year ago, broke my heart." The floorboards creaked beneath my feet. "Do you feel better?" She had turned to me, but I could still see a fond look in her eyes from when she had been talking.

"Yes. I can't tell you how grateful I am," I breathed, feeling slightly embarrassed. So far, this "journey" had become a nightmare.

"It's no problem, sweetie. I don't have many visitors aside from the neighbors these days." She tapped her cain on the mantle where the Urn sat. "This boy had been my only true company, besides my grandson."

"What was his name?"

"Who? The devil or the pokemon?" She chuckled lightly at her joke. "The Stoutland was Stewart, and my grandson was Crow. Well, Crow was what he liked to be called. Never liked his actual name."

"Why not?"

"He was an…. odd child. Oh! Here I am, going on about names, and I haven't even told you mine! Addie, Addie Miller."

"Rose Sterling."

"What a lovely name, and it suits your hair! Now then, that Eevee should be waking up soon. She was severely dehydrated, but the cuts weren't too deep. She might be out for the count for a few weeks though." We walked back into the kitchen, where I saw the Eevee fidget in a small cardboard box on the counter. "It might be a little warm in here, poor thing must be uncomfortable. I'll open a window."

I stopped. It was warm. Warm.

It was supposed to be winter.

"You still haven't answered my question," I murmured as I stroked the Eevee's fur. Her eyes fluttered open, and she tensed ever so slightly. "Where I come from, it's supposed to be the middle of winter."

Addie paused a moment, her hands gripping the curtains. Slowly, she sighed and looked to a framed photo by her sink. Taking it off the wall, she made her way to one of the chairs I was standing next to. She placed the the photo down, only for me to realize it was actually a map. Confused at first, it soon came into vision.

A land mass, not huge but not small either, under Kalos. I had never seen or noticed it before on other maps, which led me to think it was a fake one. It was shaped normally; rough edges, looking more like a blob than anything. But it seemed to be seperated into four parts; the upper left part was white, the upper right was orange, the lower right was pink, and the lower left was red.

"You seem confused. As expected," Addie said, resting her palms on her cane. "This region is glazed over in history, hardly remembered. Only the natives truly remember. You see, this place is shrouded in mystery. Well, not quite mystery, per se. It's as if it's not truly real. It's very rare for us to have an "outsider" here. We hardly even know much about this place, aside from our ancestors and wars that lived and happened here. How this place came to be is lost to us."

"So, is it difficult to get to and from here?" I humored the idea I was somewhere as crazy as this for a moment. Even if I was expecting to wake up, gasping on Uncle Carl's boat after falling into a railing.

"Not hard at all. The only difficult part is that people don't remember we exist. Otherwise, it would be a simple trip south from Kalos." Addie gazed down at the Eevee, looking deep in thought. Said creature merely looked at us quizzically, getting over her initial shock. "This is the region of Shizun. Otherwise known as, "The land of seasons"."

"Why?"

"Well, as you can see, the region is separated into fourths. For four seasons. With each season taking place at once, just in different areas. Each area is known for its own things; such as Winter for ice sculptures, Autumn for camping and hiking mountains, Summer for water parks and the like, and Spring for breeding. Its a beautiful place, but it's almost like we're a ghost to the world."

"Do you have a phone I can use," I blurt out. I was freaking out by that point. "My pokegear got wet and I really need to call my sister."

"I'm afraid only big Pokemon Centers have phones that can reach out of this region. Not even our town has one." I physically deflated, my knees had begun to shake. If my sister had been there…. "But, there is a city close by. Not even a day's walk. I'm sure they have a phone that you can use. Though, I do suggest taking a rest. I have your clothes in the wash, and they should be done in the morning."

"Thank you. Thats very kind." I looked at her, hoping to get just how grateful I was across. It was rare, at times, to find people so willing to help others. "I'll leave in the morning. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Oh, you're fine, hun. Sometimes I wish people _would_ stay a bit longer. Ever since my daughter left- Anyways, you can take my grandson's old room. Its almost midnight, and I'll be damned if I don't get my beauty sleep! The room is the first door on the left." And with that, Addie exited the kitchen and climbed up the stairs.

Sighing and turning my attention to the pokemon on the table, I found myself being looked at with small, blue eyes. Bandages wrapped around her body, making her look like a mummy. Her head and tail poked out of the bandages, rather comically as well.

"You should get some rest too. You were pretty beat up," I whisper to the Eevee. She tilter her head -or tried- from where she was laying down. "I wonder what happened to you."

The only answer I received was an exhaling of breath and her eyes closing again.

* * *

The next morning came slowly. My body seemed to make time slow around it in its sleeping state. And when I woke up the next morning, I felt refreshed and ready, even if it was six in the morning.

The room I had slept in looked like a kid my age would have. Comic books, posters, and a few other things. The bed had light blue sheets, and there was a small closet next to it. '_How old is her grandson?_'

Dismissing the thought for now, I walked down to the kitchen, where Addie was playing with the Eevee and cooking breakfast. The Eevee spotted me and chirped a greeting, looking a little better. She was sitting on the counter, but she still looked pained when she moved.

"Good morning, Rose. I hope you slept well." Addie went over and put two plates on the table, then went back to pick up the Eevee. "Shes a sweet girl. I forgot to ask, where did you find her?"

I was sitting at the table when she asked me. An uneasy feeling set in, remembering what had happened last night, and a set of red eyes snuck their way into my memory. Taking in a deep breath, I explained in the best way I could. The cave, the Milotic, and any other detail I could think of. All the while, Addie sat there patiently, listening to my words.

Once I was through, I felt a little at ease. Perhaps I would find out what that place had been, and why I had been there. Addie nodded slowly, absorbing the information.

"Theres an old legend my father used to tell me about the Veil of Silence. It was a place undisturbed by people, and it looked like just what you described. It goes by many names, but I never thought it was real. Its said that it could manipulate time and bring happiness to those who are lucky enough to enter. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Addie took a sip from her coffee, looking at me over the rim. The Eevee sat on her lap, watching me intently.

"I doubt it. Especially since I'm sitting here right now." I looked at the clock. It was seven thirty. "We need to head out. I need to get to a phone as soon as possible. Thank you so much for helping us." Looking over at the Eevee, and then the house, I turned back to Addie. "Would you mind doing me one more favor?"

"As long as it doesn't involve felony or a dead body." Her laugh echoed through the house.

"Can you look after her for me?" The two of them looked surprised, tilting their heads in unison. "I already have Eclipse, and she needs to recover. Besides, its good to have a roommate." Addie sighed happily, petting the Eevee's head.

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

Smiling, me and Eclipse gathered our things, and with a hug and a goodbye to Addie and the little one, we set off. I clutched a map in my hand as we entered the grassland, seeing a dirt road lead over a few small hills. A clear sky laid out above, welcoming us.

* * *

_Take your petals,_

_take your leaves~_

* * *

**What? Those words at the end mean nothing. Pretend they don't even exist.**

**Anyways, I think this is where our story picks up. Perhaps that Eevee will come into play again. Maybe I just wanted another cliche to add at the beginning. (Not that I was doing that on _purpose _mind you. That would be crazy!) Also, are new regions cliches? Its been forever since I read a pokemon fanfic, so I wouldn't really remember. Hopefully that was a bit of a surprise.**

**I'm pretty excited about the next chapter. That'll be interesting. :)**


	5. A New Page

Two teenagers, sixteen and nearly identical. Brother and sister, walked down the street. Their grocery bags swung back and forth as they went, and they chatted happily.

The girl had long, black hair that reached to her lower back. It was woven into a braid that settled neatly on her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes were glowing with excitement, and her sleeveless jean shirt reached down and touched the waist of her long skirt, blue flower designs flowing across it.

The boy looked quite a bit like his sister, but with short hair and darker eyes, almost indigo. He wore a simple black t-shirt and cargo pants. They wore matching blue converse, and carried the same air of kindness.

"I can't wait to see the new flowers we're getting in! They're supposed to be from Kanto!" The girl was gliding across the pavement, humming as she talked.

"Thats _if _we get them. Being in this region can be really annoying sometimes," The boy replied, running a hand through his hair.

"You're just saying that because you didn't get that book you so desperately wanted."

"It was signed and was a hardback! Just thinking about how some stranger might have gotten their hands on it-"

"Oh, Aster, calm down. It was just a book." She giggled at her brother's angered expression. "Come on, we're almost home. Mom wants us to help her with the new shipment, remember?"

"Fine," Aster groaned as he fished his house key out of his pocket. As they approached the door, he softly mumbled, "And it's not just a book."

"Calla! Aster! Just in time. Go set the bags in the kitchen and help me." Their mother shined at their arrival. She was in the back room, shuffling boxes of fresh flowers around.

"Sure thing, Ma," Aster replied, quickly setting down the groceries.

Their mother was a tall woman, lean with a round face. Unlike her children, she had shoulder-length, chestnut hair with bright brown eyes. She had narrow shoulders and tiny feet that danced across the floor. She wore the same skirt as her daughter, but had on a blue blouse. Tiny pearl earrings sparkled and composed her appearance, along with silver bracelets hanging loose on her wrists.

After setting down the groceries, the twins set to work helping their mother. They organized and fixed up the flowers, putting some out for purchase and the rest in the greenhouse. Their small flower shop was gradually gaining more business- being the only one around for miles. The Spring section of the Shizun region was usually growing all the pretty plants, but that didn't stop them.

It was like one of those simple cafes at the end of the street. Two stories tall with lots of windows on the bottom. They lived on the top story, making it easier to man the store. Their cousin, who happened to be a painter, decorated the walls with beautiful pictures of leaves and flowers. The sweet smell was a wonderful thing to wake up to in the mornings, and it was rare to see one of them without a smile.

"Calla, go and open up. I think there may be a few people waiting. Me and Aster will unload the groceries," Their mother called out, dragging Aster to the kitchen.

Calla hummed happily and walked over to the sign hanging on the glass doors. As soon as she flipped it, a few people stumbled in. Lovers and the like scanned the aisles, picking out the flowers that they thought were best.

"Have a nice day," one man said to her as he walked out the door with a dozen red roses. While she adored her namesake, she could see why so many people bought the romantic flower.

"Roses are rather bland, in my opinion," A woman's voice slithered out from by the Gardenias. "They're so forward and prickly. But these ones are more secretive. They like to leave hints."

Calla looked over at the woman, and nearly tilted her head in confusion. Everything about her was pink.

Her curly hair that joined at the back of her head, her shirtdress that grazed her knees, and her short sandal heels. Her nails were painted a dusty pink, and her eyes even gleamed the same color. Her thin lips were lathered in bright pink lip gloss, while the frame of her glasses were darker. She was skinny, her arms looking bony and brittle. Her face was slim and pointy, reminding Calla of a triangle.

"Well, they are said to mean secret love," Calla replied, ceasing her staring.

"Yes, indeed. I find love to be more thrilling that way." The woman glanced at the gardenias once more before picking up two. "I think these will look lovely in my hair, don't you think?"

Calla nodded her head as the woman came up to pay for them. It felt odd to her. It was almost as if she was tense when she had been so calm before.

As the woman walked out the doors, she turned and winked at her. Calla watched her turn around the corner, out of sight, before letting out a sigh of relief. A strange interaction with a strange person.

* * *

As the day wore on, the sun slowly began to set. Soft light poured in through the windows, making the flowers almost seem to fall asleep. The family of three had started sweeping their humble store, picking up fallen flowers as they went. Calla had told Aster and their mother about the strange woman, but they told her to dismiss it for the time being.

The phone began to ring, and their mother swiftly picked it up. She mumbled a few "yes"s and hums before hanging up. Walking over to the door, she told them to grab their coats.

"What's going on," Aster asked as he tugged on his white hoodie.

"Emergency town meeting. Something has happened in the city." The door was pulled open and they walked out. The town hall was just up the street, and there were people flooding up the sidewalks.

The town hall wasn't very big, due to their town being small. Roughly sixty people lived there, but people from the city frequently came in to purchase from some of the odd shops. People filed in, taking their seats and clinging to their children. The three of them managed to find seats in the middle row, and waited patiently for the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming," A man said from the microphone. Calla and Aster recognized him. He came to the shop quite a lot to buy flowers for his sickly wife. He had also been selected as the leader of town meetings for a long time. At age forty, his hair was a silky brown that was slicked back and had crystal green eyes that sparkled when he talked. Wrinkles were slowly making their way to his face, and his body had become slightly heavy. His voice was loud, but soft and caring. "We just got a call from the city next to us: Keep your Pokemon in their pokeballs or at home. Quite a number of people have reported their companions being stolen, as well as children. The culprits are unknown for right now, but the police have begun several investigations."

The crowd began to chatter with this new information. Calla and Aster looked at their mother, who was deep in thought. When she realized that they were looking at her, she patted their cheeks, saying it would be alright.

"Children!?" "What a horrible thing!" "My pokemon aren't leaving the house." "It'll be okay, honey." "I need to go lock my doors!" "Anyone wanna buy a lollipop?" "Do we still let our kids outside?" "Mama, what's that man talking about?"

The meeting had turned into a ball of worry and doubt. People were getting up, shouting for their spouses, kids were gripping onto their parents, and the buzz of noise suffocated the speakers. Minutes passed, then an hour as people shuffled about, making plans and whatever made them feel safer.

Our family of three we had become acquainted with were making their way back home, not liking the atmosphere of the building. The stars dangled above them, giving off a glow across worried eyes. The family was silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

Aster turned his head to see the lights of the city that towered over them, that was so close. The dark silhouette was lit up with blues and greens, and they could hear a faint police siren. Calla looked at her mother, her trembling hands, the way she kept her back straight despite everything. Their mother was strong, but so were her emotions.

Once home, they sat in their living room, taking in each others presence. The clock ticked by, mercilessly allowing time to slip by. Wishes of dreams were whispered and muttered once midnight rolled around, and they dispersed to their rooms.

Not much sleep was had that night. Calla laid in her bed, hoping for the sweet release of sleep to take her hand, and guide her into a peaceful oblivion. But it was a long while before it came, and once it did, it was filled with uneasiness and pain. Memories locked away were ripped open and shoved at her, causing her to shiver in her sleep.

Aster sat at his window with a book in his lap. He looked at the words, but didn't read them. The moon beamed softly across the night, drawing his attention. But it didn't hold it for long. Because, off in the distance, a small light would sneak its way into his vision. A tiny red light, that he knew was a fire. It never went out of control, never moved, and never made a sound. There would be days where it wouldn't appear, but most of the time, it would waver in the night. It made him wonder and think. He never mentioned it, nor did he ever go to look for it. His eyes simply stared, as if waiting.

The night was quiet, save for the distant voices that straggled in the meeting hall. The city allowed its tension to crash over the small town, making even the pokemon fidget. Everyone was scared, even if they thought they were safe. It was nature after all. But people still continued to go about their night like they normally would, pushing the news to the back of their minds, silently hoping it would go away. That didn't happen though.

Aster couldn't help but think of that fire, even though tragedy had struck, and people had their busy minds. Calla allowed the sadness to consume her, ignoring small details. A bird had settled on her windowsill. A small, delicate, Pidgey.

She paid no mind to it.

* * *

**So, yeah. This chapter was mostly dedicated to introduce these guys. Rose will not be the only main character, and there will be more. Introduced in different ways throughout the story. Each with varying personalities and preferences. This was a pretty quick chapter, due to me being busy. Hopefully, I'll be able to post another chapter this weekend.**

**Have a nice day! :)**


	6. A bright fire brings experience

The morning sun beamed down on the small town, invading every window it could reach. Children ran around giggling and playing, but were closely followed by their parents. There was a thick uneasiness laid out, covered by fake smiles and shaky laughter. The simplest ringing of an alarm clock sent people flying to check on their kids and pokemon, unable to rest easy.

Calla peaked out of the flower shop, her hair falling and grabbing her shoulders. Aster was sitting on the sidewalk, looking off into the distance. He tended to do that when troubled. A small rock was placed in between in his fingers as he studied it.

"Hey, you know, we don't have much to do today. Seeing as the shop is closed," Calla began, earning a small grunt from her twin. Good. He was listening. "Why don't we go for a walk in the nearby field? People are over there, so we won't have to worry."

"Sure," he replied, slowly standing. A week had passed since the meeting, and reports had continued to come in about missing children and pokemon. Everyones' guard was high, but that didn't seem to matter. Turning to look at his sister, he found himself looking at tired eyes. "You should go sleep though."

"I'm fine," she said, shrugging her shoulders. A lone Calla flower was coiled gently into her hair, and it bounced with her movements. "I could use a breather. Lets go."

Despite his protests, Aster found himself trailing after his sister. The silence of the town was odd and cold. A few stray pokemon ran along roof tops, searching for forgotten food. Clouds were scarce, and the hot summer heat made sweat plenty.

The field had semi-tall grass, only going up to their knees. They could see a few kids playing tag in the distance, a father carefully watching them. Not many wild pokemon inhabited the area, due to it being so close to humans. It was a nice place to relax and to forget or to remember things.

"Do you remember the story mom used to read to us? About the legend of this region," Calla asked, sitting down in the grass. Green stains would be smeared onto her white dress, but she didn't care at that moment. "Its been so long since shes told it to us."

"Well, we aren't little kids anymore." Aster sat down as well, looking at the sky. "But I remember. About all the elements clashing in a blaze and rain to create this land." In their minds, they fought to picture such a spectacle. When they were younger, it had been so easy. So simple and beautiful to imagine. But the colors of their memories were fading, falling off the edge.

"Have you ever thought about…. leaving?" Calla plucked at the grass as she talked. "I wonder about what's out there. I love the flower shop and all, but…"

"It gets repetitive," Aster finished. They adored the shop, their namesakes, even the weather. But, like most kids, they got antsy. An idea wiggled into the boy's mind, prompting him to stand up. "I wanna go look at something." He pointed to the woods, which were a rather fair distance away. They could barely be seen from town.

"I don't know. That's pretty far. Why there anyways?"

"Cmon, you said you wanted to see things. And, well, its been drawing my attention. Lets go! It won't take long." With pleading eyes, he looked down at his sister. She took in a deep breath, and after a pause, nodded and followed her brother.

The grass tickled their legs as they walked along. Pidgeys and the like chirped away in the trees, their eyes roaming the skies. There was an odd peace as they grew further away from the town. The new silence was softer, more serene. They could see more things moving, more _nature, _as they went further and further.

"Whats over here," Calla asked, as Aster stopped, looking at the area. He peered into the trees, lighting up.

"Something that's been bugging me," He mumbled, moving further into the brush. "Nearly every night, there's been a fire in this direction. At first, I thought it was a pokemon. But how many pokemon sit in the same spot every night?"

"Why didn't you mention it sooner?" Calla ducked under a branch with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. Maybe, I was scared that it would go away. It was strange and silent. Not affected by anything, you know?" Aster came to a small circular clearing, that had been hidden by the trees moments before. What he found wasn't quite what he was expecting.

Trash was thrown around, tangling in the grass. A makeshift bed, made of old leaves and blankets, was ripped apart and soaked in who-knows-what. In the center, there was a small bonfire that had a mound of ash from many uses. In short, it looked like a raided homeless den.

"I wonder what happened," Calla murmured softly. Fresh and heavy footprints led deeper into the woods, but they got the feeling the owner would not be returning. A few yards away, a large body looked over at them, walking on all fours. "Aster, we should go. I don't know who was living here, but they obviously left for a reason." She tugged on her brother's arm, but gained no response. His eyes were trained on the creature.

With a hesitant step, he began to close the distance between them. The pokemon lurched forward, almost excited it seemed. Calla could see the outline of antlers covered in a blanket of leaves, but Aster was seeing something utterly different.

He saw a gleaming green body and bright eyes trying to tell him a thousand stories all at once. A legend. A protector. Something he could barely comprehend, that made his mind spin and knees weak. His body moved on its own, and for the first time in a while, he was speechless. He prided himself in his facts and knowledge, being able to understand things and figure out problems. But he was broken. His brain didn't hear his sister nor did he pay any mind to the suddenly darker atmosphere.

Then the fire burst through the field.

It was unexpected. The heat intensified behind them, and created a wall between their home and the forest. Aster watched as the pokemon cut through them, running as fast as possible. Unable to stop himself, he ran after it. Almost like it was tugging him with a chain that he couldn't break.

"Aster! Stop!" Calla was frantic. The fire licked at the trees, sizzling and crackling. It danced dangerously and erratically, fighting to match the intense heat of the sun. Her white dress flowed in front of the flames as she watched her brother take off, sapphire eyes glazed with fire.

The wall was large and long, stopping the pokemon in its tracks. Aster looked on at it, the image he had seen earlier was gone. A simple Sawsbuck stood out, shaking against the sight before it. The boy took the final steps to stand next to the buck, following its gaze.

A silhouette stood from within the flames. Upon closer inspection, they found the person dancing and humming a joyful tune. The Sawsbuck scooped up Aster onto one of his branches before a stream of fire shot out, reaching out for them. He coughed at the sudden motion, as well as the fumes leaking into his lungs.

"Stupid boy. So unorganized and mismatched," A male voice called out, slightly high-pitched. "Red seeps into the land one way or another. Through blood or fire, it will." He held something in his hand and flicked it out. His silhouette was stretched and torn as it sat within the bright red light, flickering between reality and dream.

The object fell to the Sawsbuck's hooves. An ashy cigarette sparked against the grass, but the grass type quickly stomped it out. Aster managed to prop himself up better on the antler, but stayed focused on the unknown man.

Sirens sounded out and fire trucks dove into the field, water types flowing out and getting to work. With a slight groan, the man's silhouette disintegrated into the flames, vanishing from sight.

Calla dragged herself to her brother, feeling a heavy weight on her heart. The once lush field began to grow black and lifeless. All energy was sucked out and replaced with laced dread and misery. The walls of their world were beginning to crumble all over again, and the roof was coming down quickly.

Aster jumped off of where he was being held, and gave a grateful pat on the shoulder to the Sawsbuck, gaining its attention. The giant pokemon, over a foot taller than him, brought his snout down to be level with the teenager's face. They looked at each other, and all too quickly did fear of a wild pokemon emerge within Aster.

Wild pokemon could be dangerous and emotional, sometimes even after you've caught them. In Aster's case, he had no pokemon of his own nor a pokeball within reach or otherwise. So all he could do was stay still and struggle to return the odd -but _fond _\- look he was receiving.

"What were you thinking," Their mother shouted, running over. Her hair was tied into a messy ponytail and her eyes wide with anger and relief. She pulled Calla into her arms, and then looked at her son, who had still not budged. "What happened? Whose pokemon is this?"

"We don't know. We were just wandering around the field, went a little into the woods, found this Sawsbuck, and then a fire started," Calla spoke rapidly and forced herself to take a breath.

"What were you even doing in the woods? Wild pokemon, _dangerous_ things, live in there. Its not safe without your own pokemon or experience!"

"How do we gain experience if we don't _look _for experiences," Aster questioned, tearing his eyes from the Sawsbuck, gaining an annoyed huff. "We need to learn things about the world, the people, the places. ….. the pokemon. Things always seem to be going on, but we never do anything about it. We just sit in our little flower shop, waiting for it to passover."

Their mother was silent, and held Calla's hand. She watched as the last of the fire was put out, allowing the last bit a black to escape into the earth. Funny how easy these things could happen, and how people were so used it. When elements took over, or something dramatic happened to the earth, people just calmly took care of it. Sure, people would scream in surprise, huddle inside a shelter to wait for the worst of it to be over, but at the end of the day- life continued.

"I thought you were happy with that," she whispered, finally looking her son in the eyes. "I'm sorry." The Sawsbuck made no move to run back into the forest, but stood by Aster happily. "Perhaps it's time to do something."

"What do you mean," Calla piped up, nervously toying with her hair. Excitement was boiling inside her, but she also couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Maybe you two should go and explore. Most kids do, even younger than you. As much as I would miss and worry about you, I can't really stop you from doing something in your nature." Tears were sliding down their mother's face as she brought them into an embrace. "Just promise that you'll be safe."

"We will," Aster said, returning the gesture. "I have a feeling I already have a pokemon." He looked over his shoulder, the Sawsbuck stomped on the grass and shook its body.

"I don't!" Calla folded her arms across her chest in a pouting manner. "Also, what about the man we saw in the fire?"

"What man," an officer asked. Sighing, the twins turned their attention to him, explaining what they had seen and what was said. They stood in the field the rest of the day, answering countless questions and giving statements. It was almost midnight by the time they were allowed to go home.

* * *

"Uh, where are we going to put him?" The three turned to the Sawsbuck as they walked into town, the buck following close behind. "He seems really taken with you, Aster."

The boy nodded at his mother's comment, trying to come up with a plan. While they were excited to be going on a journey, it would take a couple days to get ready, and they doubted the grass-type would be leaving their side any time soon. He seemed oddly attached for a wild pokemon.

"Woah! Cool!" A few kids from the town rushed over to him, eyes filled with amazement. A particular boy was brave enough to run up and pet the buck's shoulder. "Hes so big! Where did you get him? My parents won't let me get a big pokemon. We just have a little Skitty."

"And there's a reason for that," Their mother hummed, beginning to shoo the kids home."Big pokemon require a lot of space. Now get on home. You shouldn't be out this late!"

The street lamps were the only things lighting up the night as the kids giggled and ran home. A few them had a pokeball or two hanging from their belts or pockets. Aster lit up as the realization dawned on him.

"I'll be right back," He announced, taking off down the street. The store wasn't far, and the bright neon lights flooded into view as he turned the corner. The Sawsbuck kept pace with him, not minding the looks they were receiving. "One pokeball, please," Aster breathed out at the cashier, a smile plastered on his face. He was excited. He never actually had a pokemon companion before, other than the Roserade they had when he and Calla were younger.

"Sure thing, kid. And can ya get that damn buck outta my store? It'll knock over everythin'," The cashier was a gruff old man, agitated by the Sawsbuck trying to get through the sliding doors. The leaves on his antlers were falling and scattering across the floor.

"Sorry about that! I, uh, just got him. I'm new to this sorta thing." Aster ran over to make his new pokemon wait outside, pushing it by the chest and telling it to stay out.

""Hm. Maybe you shoulda gotten a smaller one."

"I didn't have much of a choice on the matter. Haha." He payed the man, who had one of his eyebrows in an arch, and grabbed the small sphere. Upon exiting the store, he held it out for the Sawsbuck to sniff. The buck wiggled his ears and tail, intrigued by it. "This is the only way you'll be able to stay with me in the house." Without hesitation, the pokemon touched the button in the middle, dissolving into red pixels and flowing into the ball.

The ball clicked.

* * *

"It's been a very strange day," Calla began as she sat on the couch with her mother. They were waiting patiently for Aster to come back, not too worried about him. "That pokemon…. It made Aster freeze, almost like they were looking into eachothers' souls."

"I've heard about that happening," her mother replied, handing her a glass of juice. She was still shaking slightly from the fire earlier. Oh, how she hated fire. "It's kind of like finding a soulmate, but instead, a life-long friend and companion. It happens to a lot of people, eventually or quickly. Your brother was simply lucky enough to find his today."

"I thought all pokemon become your life-long companion, practically family."

"They do, they most certainly do. But you'll find that you have a certain connection with one, as if you have a chain between you that won't break. Some say it originated from the first meeting between a pokemon and human."

"Is there a story that goes with that saying?" Calla didn't try to hide her hopeful look as she peered at her mother, receiving a chuckle and a nod.

"Back in the ages of the cavemen, when humans were still understanding thoughts, emotions, and the world. Pokemon began to grow curious about us, and vice versa. Even if we hunted them solely for food at the time, there was a connection. One we couldn't quite figure out.

"As we grew closer and closer, the lines began to come into focus. We were part of a cycle, no doubt, that made life continue and evolve. One man found a lone pokemon one day, scared and tired. He had been out hunting when he came across it, but couldn't find it in himself to kill it. The two grew close and began to work together, launching the world into rapid growth. People and pokemon came together, creating regions and discovering new things. We grew together, _evolved _together. We depended on one another, eventually making the world we know. And it all started with that man and pokemon."

"What pokemon did the man bond with?"

"Nobody knows. Besides, it's just a story. Who knows how we came to live and work together?"

"Did Grandma tell you that story?"

"Oh, she told me all the stories I know. She traveled a lot when she was younger."

"I hope I have a connection like that one day." Calla smoothed out her dress, not caring to look at the possible permanent stains.

"I'm sure you will." There was a small pause. "Where do you think you two will go? Stay in this region? Or go to others?"

"I'd like to travel this region. There's so little information on its ancestry, so much to discover. Maybe then, I'll be able to tell _you_ a story."

"I'd like that." The door suddenly opened, and Aster walked in holding a pokeball. "I see you found him a nice place to stay."

"Yeah, for now. I want to get him a nicer one later. Even then, I probably won't keep him in here a lot," He responded, setting the ball on the coffee table.

"Thats good. I imagine they get antsy in those things." Their mother got Aster to sit down next to her. "I wanted to talk to you two about the plan. As much as I'm sad and worried for you guys, I'm willing to let you go. But, I want you to wait until I can get some help for the shop. I'll put up some signs tomorrow, but I need your help for a little longer."

"Sure thing, mom." The twins agreed completely. They didn't want to leave their mother right away either. It was only the three of them, and they would have felt horrible leaving her on her own.

With that settled, they called it a night.

* * *

A month passed, and they managed to get three employees. They were all young and full of energy. Two of them were girls, seventeen and eighteen. One had straw-colored hair and soft blue eyes, while the other was a brunette with dark brown eyes. They were infatuated with flowers- as well as gossip- but managed to hold themselves high.

The other employee was a boy, seventeen. He was…. eccentric. He was slim with a slicked back mohawk, dyed blue at the tips. Snake bites and nose piercings looked oddly good with his bright smile. His nearly black eyes matched the natural color of his hair. Rather sarcastic in nature, but was able to work well and follow orders. Unlike his coworkers, he wasn't a huge fan of flowers, but simply wanted a nice job.

The day had finally come for the twins to set out. During the time they were waiting, Aster managed to save up for a saddle, as they would need a way of transportation. He also named the buck, Ripley, after one of the main characters in his favorite book.

During the days when Aster wasn't able to spend time with him, Ripley would wander around town, playing with the kids. It surprised everyone to see how friendly and patient he was. So, as they were saying their goodbyes, a few children began to cry. It was sad, but felt good to know that everyone loved his pokemon as much as he did.

"Come home every once and a while, okay? Get a flying type if you have to," Their mother smiled sadly, giving them each one last hug.

"Of course," Calla promised, holding in a few tears.

"And no getting into trouble!"

"No promises there," Aster joked, earning him a stern look.

Leaving that town was hard and strange. The crispy field had yet to fully recover, despite recent rain, and crinkled beneath their feet. The twins hopped onto Ripley's back as they worked their way into the forest, watching their home disappear from view.

* * *

**Sorry about the late chapter. I've been busy this week. Haha. So, this was kinda thrown together. I was having trouble with this chapter. You'll notice -as it will definitely be noted- that the characters do have a preferred type. There is going to be a reason for this. As I write and develop this story, it dawns on me just how long it might turn out to be. So much to cover, so little time.**

**I also wanted to go into the relationship humans and pokemon have. Throughout history and such. Lets see where the next chapter goes. Also, who lived in that homeless den? Only time will tell! :)**

**I should prewrite a few chapters. Anyways, drop a comment if ya like. Thanks for the people who have! ^w^**


	7. Scary? Perhaps Bad? Not at all

"Just a few potions and pokeballs, please." The lady behind the counter smiled and retrieved the items for Aster. They were gradually making their way to the Spring section, and had been traveling for a week. Only a few wild pokemon crossed their path, causing a couple of delays, but Ripley was able to handle them fairly well. Perhaps they should have caught a pokemon or two, but they didn't have the supplies nor did any particularly catch their attention.

Calla sat outside with Ripley. They had found a nearby city by where they had been walking that had a train able to take them to the border separating the Summer and Spring sections. The sun was slowly beginning to set, so it was evident that they would have to wait until the next day. Luckily, Pokemon Centers gave freeboard to traveling trainers or the variety.

As the she sat outside, she saw a few kids her age walking with a large cage, giggling to themselves. A boy, seemingly the leader of the group, told them to set down the cage while pulling out his Xtransceiver. They appeared to have just walked into town, possibly from the nearby prairie.

"Yeah. We caught one of them," the boy spoke, talking to someone over the line. "Sure thing. We'll head over there now." He ended the call and turned back to his friends. "C'mon, we're going to the shelter."

As the group carried the cage away, she caught a glimpse of angry yellow eyes. She knew what the shelter was, there was one in nearly one in every major city or town. Domesticated pokemon that didn't have a home, caught wild ones that were destroying the ecosystem, among other reasons, found themselves there. They were usually tall buildings with several areas for pokemon to play and interact with those who were planning to adopt. At times, it could be a rather upsetting place due to the number of sad pokemon. Despite not being confined to pokeballs (rather, being placed in open areas), they still seemed empty and sad.

"Alright, lets head over to the Pokemon Center. I'm beat. How about you two?" Aster stretched and talked at the same time, but frowned slightly upon seeing the distant expression in his sister's eyes. "Calla? Something wrong?"

Upon being called, she snapped out of her daze and looked at her brother. "Oh, sorry! I was watching some kids taking a pokemon to the shelter. But yeah, I'm tired too." To be honest, she was far from tired. She had taken a nap earlier in the day while Aster was washing up Ripley in a nearby stream.

"Ya'know, we haven't thought of that."

"About what?"

"A shelter. We haven't checked one for a pokemon for you. We should." They had discussed Calla getting a pokemon, and she was excited to get one, but they couldn't seem to find one that stood out to her. They had kept an eye out while walking, came across a few breeders as well, but nothing.

"True. We can go tomorrow before we leave."

"Sounds like a plan." With that, they set off to the Pokemon Center, Ripley snuggly in his pokeball.

The walk was relatively silent aside from the occasional comment here and there, fingers pointing to interesting sites. There was fountain in the center of the city -pretty close to the Pokemon Center, actually- that was a beautiful sculpture of three Vaporeon playing in the water. On the other side of the marble, the shelter could be seen.

The cage slid into the opening of the door, a few tired grunts echoed across the deserted street. Calla found herself watching the building as they entered the Pokemon Center, her gaze unchanging. Eventually a nurse escorted them each to a room. They said their goodnights and shared their tired smiles, then disappeared behind closed doors.

The silence breathed into them, creeped along their skin, forcing them to awkwardly look around. Even if they were each alone. The rooms were white, plain and simple. White sheets, white walls, white curtains, and even white lamps. It smelled of cleaning products and hair spair. When they stumbled into bed, the blankets felt like a tile floor in the morning, icy and gripping.

To her own surprise, Calla found herself drifting off. Her body was wrapped in a tight ball for warmth, and her eyes quickly became hazy. As she dived into dreamland, she could hear the chitter of pokemon from the other rooms. A pang of loneliness enveloped her as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they headed over to the shelter. Their train wouldn't be leaving until the late afternoon, so they had time to spare. The building towered over them, a small yard could be seen in the back.

It was made out of nice brick with several balconies. It was three stories, and you could see pokemon bouncing around from the windows. Flowers sprung from the ground and tangled together, releasing a soothing smell by the doors.

The twins stepped in, only to be greeted by an energetic volunteer. She had short blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, and wore a blue t-shirt that said "Pokes' for Homes". She led them through the halls as she chattered and asked questions.

"We have open rooms for all the pokemon. Its so cute watching them play- you should see the pups. Oh and they take turns outside, a few at a time. What kind of pokemon were you looking for? We have many adorable ones! Maybe you're looking for a gruff one? We have all kinds! Feel free to look around! Oh, but don't open the doors with a red dot!" The cheerful girl suddenly got a call from her walkie talkie and quickly left them to their own devices. There was plenty of other volunteers and workers to ask questions walking the halls though.

As they walked and looked, they saw many interesting pokemon. A couple of Meowth sunbathed in the windows, some Growlithe pups ran around playing tug of war, Fletchling flew above their heads and chirped, and several other pokemon would occasionally run up to them in a moment of interest; only to lose it and continue to play elsewhere. They past a few doors that had a large red dot, making it obvious not to go in. However, they each had a small window on the door so you could peer in.

"They're all pretty cool. Any of them catch you eye? I personally really liked that Treeko!" Aster was smiling brightly. He had caught the attention of a Treeko and they quickly became friends. It was a rather young pokemon, but was laid back and liked to watch others play instead.

"Not…. really. I hope I don't sound too picky," Calla replied, a small frown set on her face. Aster sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, keep on looking. I think I'm gonna go adopt that Treeko. We'll meet up at the front, hm?"

"Sure thing. I'll go take a look at the top floor."

Calla made her way up the last of the steps as Aster made his way down. The girl saw a young boy and his father picking up an Electrike and talking to one of the staff members. The little boy looked at her and smiled, waving while he attempted to keep the green electric-type in his lap.

The top floor was rather empty, mostly made of doors with red dots. A couple of Zangoose guarded the hallways, only occasionally looking at Calla. Old pokemon were the primary residence of the floor, making it seem rather dusty and dreary. In the corner of the main room, a familiar cage sat. It was the one from the previous night, and she walked over to it.

"May I help you?" A volunteer had come in as she lightly touched the metal frame.

"Actually, what pokemon came in this cage?" The walls of the interior was slashed and ruined. Something had put up a fight.

"Oh. A few local kids managed to catch a Pawniard last night. We've been having a problem with them lately. Somebody released a bunch of them, and it's been quite troublesome. Its very difficult to find good homes for them too, as they are very temperamental."

"What room is it in?"

"The one to your left. It's locked, but you should be able to see from the window." After a few moments of quiet, and Calla peering in, the volunteer spoke again. "You aren't thinking of adopting it, right? No offensive, but they aren't the best for beginner trainers. Or first pokemon."

Calla's eyes locked with the Pawniard, cold and angry. The pokemon was crouched in the far corner, its food untouched. Its blades glistened in the light of the room, but it faltered under her gaze. Almost skittish, despite the malice in its eyes. She found herself smiling at it, earning a surprised and confused grunt. It was strange how the slight tug of the lips could make one produce such a sound.

"I think I might." The words were simple, but made her intentions clear. The volunteer shuffled awkwardly before nodding and going downstairs. She returned a few minutes later with a manager, telling him Calla's request. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all," the manage replied. He looked amazed. "Hardly anyone ever wants to adopt these kind of pokemon. They can be really stubborn, and will even lash out at their trainer. Are you sure this is the one you want? She in particular was a tough one to bring in."

"Yes. I've been looking for one that caught my eye, and that's just what she did." The manager chuckled and nodded, taking out a key.

"Very well. I have her pokeball right here, but be careful when you let her out later." As he opened the door, he pulled out a pokeball. The Pawniard glared at him, watching his movements. Calla smiled at her again, making the pokemon look away. The manager put her inside the pokeball and ushered Calla downstairs to fill out some paperwork.

Aster was already in the front office when they arrived, the Treeko sitting on his shoulder. His eyes lit up when he saw her walk in with a pokeball, jumping up to congratulate her. Upon hearing the condition of the pokemon, however, he faltered.

"This sounds dangerous. I'm all for a challenge, but..," He said, looking at his sister. She still continued to fill out the paperwork.

"I like her. She'll come around eventually." Calla finished her last signature and handed the papers to the manager.

"Y'all have a nice day," He told them as they left.

Aster eyed the pokeball in his sister's hands, making it clear he was unsure. The Pawniard peered back at him, its small reflection annoyed. Calla simply chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna name her Gladiolus, Gladdy for short." She slowly hummed as they walked to the train station.

"You're crazy," Aster joked. The Treeko jumped over to his sister's shoulder and looked at Gladdy, intrigued by the sharp creature. "Have you checked what moves she knows? Just scan her with your Xtransceiver."

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." Calla quickly scanned Gladdy with her watch device, making it whir and click in the process. "Her ability is Inner Focus. And her moves are Iron Head, Night Slash, Metal Claw, and Brick Break."

"Hm. She doesn't have any defensive moves, like, Protect?"

"Nope. Is that bad?"

"I suppose not at the moment, as she's more of an offensive type, but it may be useful to teach her a defensive one later."

"True. I'll read up on Pawniards while on the train."

They soon arrived at the station, just in time to get on their train. Ripley was much to large to stand inside, so he was put in his pokeball. The Treeko, Martin, took his place in between Calla and Aster. His small head rested on his trainer's lap before he quickly fell asleep in content.

Aster soon took out a-much-too-large-book-in-Calla's-opinion, leaving his sister to begin her research. They had small computers placed around the train, and they had made sure to sit right next to one. As she typed and clicked away, the girl couldn't help but remember when their parents had first taken them on a trip. The family had gone all the way to the Winter Section.

Calla could still see her brother's face when fell into the snow, and when he realized he couldn't get up. The poor boy had cried even after their father had helped him. His hair was covered in the icy white powder, making the twins look like yin and yang. They had seen all the beautiful ice sculptures and igloos. The sky was a deep indigo at sunset, making their shadows look like smashed berries.

The small family had explored the caverns, created by old frozen waves. Ancient pokemon were caught in their elegant and fierce movement. Snow had fluttered around them, eventually leading to a series of snowball fights. And at night, they all stood outside and watched the sky get saturated in stars, naming constellations as they went.

That had been eight years ago, but the memories were still fresh in Calla's mind.

Gladdy watched her new trainer, the emotions flashing across her face confused her. Smiles were impossible for the pokemon, and found it strange someone would make one at her. She was on the girl's lap, inside a somewhat comfy pokeball. The computer flashed with pictures of creatures identical to her. Her eyes roamed the area, spotting an old woman with an equally old Delcatty.

The woman was lanky and wore a long purple dress with gold borders. Her white hair was cut short, and her deep brown eyes were half-lidded. The Delcatty sat at her side, white bits of fur seeping into her coat. Her tail slowly moved back and forth as the woman stroked all the weary muscles. They looked like an old statue, one that showed a bond.

Gladdy looked back at her trainer, only to realize she was also looking at the two.

* * *

The train stopped out in the farmland. Dirt roads and fresh fruit, trees and flowers that aimed at the sky, and a cooling breeze beckoned them. After grabbing a map, they indulged themselves and began to run. Their bags jostled on their backs, and Ripley's antlers shed their leaves and bloomed flowers. Martin sat on the Sawsbuck's back, eyeing the delicious plants that sprouted from the ground.

Calla pulled out Gladdy's pokeball, forcing the others to stop. The Pawniard had lost quite a bit of the malice in her eyes, which made the new trainer feel more confident. With a red flash and a click, her pokemon stood in front of her.

Gladdy looked like she was at war with herself. She looked at those around her, and then at the fields. She was confused and angry. They knew she was violent, but was she really? She had never felt so lost. Why would this girl _want _her? She was made of knives and metal, not cute with fluffy fur. She was dangerous, thats it. Only stubborn and strong people ever even _thought _of getting something like her.

Crying out in frustration, the Pawniard began to slash and kick at the dirt. People turned in horror, Aster and his pokemon backed away, but Calla stayed put. She had dealt with little kids all her life, as she regularly babysat, and this was a temper tantrum. It didn't matter what species.

"Hey, calm down now. It's okay," She whispered to Gladdy. Her voice was so soft and caring. "Everyone gets frustrated sometimes." The Pawniard lunged at her, pointing a blade right at her. Its small arm shook and her breaths were uneven.

Then, to the pokemon's surprise, Calla grabbed her upper arm. Warmth spread through that one area, but not the kind she was used to. It wasn't like the harshness of the sun or the hot coals of a fire, it was the gentle touch of protection and care.

Next thing she knew, she was being pulled into a lax hug. It was a careful hug, no doubt, but it was the first one Gladdy ever had. The warmth spread all around her that time, and she allowed herself to lean into it. Calla smiled at her once again, and she found herself wanting to smile back. But she stopped herself.

"Lets go. We have a lot to see and do, don't we?" The girl had stood up, and she looked right at the Pawniard. Her pokeball was placed in Calla's backpack, but the trainer had made no attempt to put her inside.

"Keep an eye on her still," Aster muttered. His sister slightly glared at him.

Gladdy followed the twins as they continued their way down the dirt road. Martin looked down at her from his spot on Aster's shoulder, tilting his head. The Steel-type met his gaze, but quickly looked away in a huff. Was she supposed to follow? Did they really want her to?

She looked at herself, the sharp edges of it reflecting in the sun. No hands, only weapons. She was made for battle, not a walk in a field of flowers. Because all she would be able to do is hurt them. At least, those were the ideas instilled in her since birth. Since she first saw another pokemon, and then a human. Only fear and distance.

The sound of laughter brought the little pokemon back to reality. Some local pokemon (an Aipom and Leafeon) had climbed a tree that was blooming little white flowers. Some of them slowly fell, landing softly in Calla's hair, making that odd sound erupt from her throat.

"Oh, y'all get down from there!" A young man, roughly in his early twenties, came running. Sun-bleached hair and emerald eyes, along with overalls and boots, made him look like a true farmer. "Get back ont'a the farm! You're destroying some precious crop!" The pokemon in the tree quickly jumped down and ran off, devilish smirks evident.

The twins turned their attention to the man. He looked rather peeved, but a nice person nonetheless. Chuckling, he extended his hand, taking both of theirs.

"Haha. Sorry 'bout that. The name's Clinton. You guys must be travelers."

"I'm Calla, and this is my brother Aster. And yes, we are. Do you know any nice places around here?"

"Sure do. There's actually a flower festival going on in town. There'll be games, prizes, and of course a battle tournament. If that peaks your interest that is."

"Indeed it does," Aster replied, already finding the destination on the map. "Thanks a lot!" He turned to his sister. "And from there, we can go to the famous Herbal Library! Its so big, it has a field of its very own!"

Ah yes. Aster. The book and medicine enthusiast. He was hell bent on being a doctor, no matter how difficult it was going to be. It was kind of interesting watching his body jitter in excitement while his pokemon watched on. Scratch that- it was hilarious. He looked like he swallowed a bouncy ball that didn't stop bouncing.

"Sure. Don't take offense if I fall asleep while you're reading though."

"You got one scary lookin' pokemon their, ma'am. I'm sure no'n will mess with you," Clinton remarked suddenly, looking at Gladdy with a mix of fascination and amusement.

The Pawniard stood there, rather still. Her eyes trained on the ground, anger boiling inside. Such a simple comment, but it had Calla focusing on her. Her left hand rested softly on Gladdy's head, without fear. Even if the pokemon couldn't see, she knew she was being given a look that had much more care than she was used to.

"We should be going now," The new trainer said, ushering Gladdy to keep moving. "Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

"Did that really set her off," Aster whispered, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Grunting, Gladdy ripped away from Calla, deciding to walk several feet away from the group. Her trainer sighed, but allowed it. She didn't appear to want to run off, which was a good sign.

"Yes. Let her be, Aster. You aren't helping."

"Sorry, but, well-"

"What?"

"Why her?" Calla sucked in a breath and kept walking, glancing at Gladdy.

"She interested me."

"Thats it? She interested you?"

"Not just that…." She watched as the Pawniard stared off into space, apparently not listening to the current conversation. "She was confused, like me."

"Confused about what?"

"The thing is," Gladdy turned her eyes to meet Calla's, "i'm not quite sure."

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for such a late chapter. I've been crazy busy. I'm also not too happy with this chapter. Its a bit rushed in my opinion, since I didn't have a lot of time to work on it.**

**I also introduced Shelters, to kind of reflect animal shelters in real life. I volunteer usually every weekend, and I wanted to add it in. Also, if you couldn't tell, Aster will primarily use Grass-types. I imagine you can figure out Calla and Rose's. As I go along, I would love some suggestions from you guys on what pokemon they should have. I already have a few chosen, but I need a bit of help. **

**Hopefully I'll have more time after this week. :)**


	8. Of stuck up people and odd encounters

The flower festival was a lot like one would expect. Cobblestone roads, brick houses, and trucks painted in the pastels called flowers. Thick and sweet scents, games with gimmicks, a front stage, and a make-shift battle arena. The midday sky swam above them, grass grabbing from below from between cracks in the stone.

Calla's skirt flowed with the wind, creating a light blue curtain. Trees bent over them to provide shade, and children ran around crying out in delight. Aster sat on Ripley's back with Martin clinging to his shoulder. He wrote down notes and took pictures to send to their mother.

"Have you ever seen so many flowers at once," Calla asked to noone in particular. Gladdy looked up at her, having drifted closer to avoid getting lost in the crowd. The pokemon was amazed at the sight before her- not that she would show it- and honestly couldn't remember a time when she stopped and thought about these things. Flowers were cut or burned around her. If she got too close, they would always end up wilting away. "Lets go get ourselves some flower crowns, hmm? They look busy." The Pawniard looked behind them to see Aster and his pokemon talking to the battle coordinator. "We'll meet back up with them later."

The two of them weaved their way through the crowd, soon finding a big table with little kids making as many flower crowns as they wanted. The children smiled at Calla, but were unable to hide their alarm upon spotting Gladdy. Sighing slightly, Calla plucked up two flower crowns and setting one on each of their heads.

Red Carnations and Baby's Breath tangled together to create lovely circles, making the trainer and pokemon match. Gladdy could feel the soft petals on her cold, metal body. They were so delicate, but yet stood out vibrantly.

"Oh my! What a frightening pokemon…" Calla looked over to see a girl around her age. She was a petite girl, very slim and small. She had on a teal sundress that grazed her knees, and a pair of white flats covered her feet. Her hair was platinum and curled into a bob, along with icy green eyes. Small gold rings laced around her dainty fingers, and a silver locket fell on her chest. Make-up was smoothed out on her skin, giving her a fuller complexion. Her face was contorted into a look of disgust and fright, while she clutched a Cleffa to her side.

"No, she isn't." The twin allowed the words to flow, not bothering to stop them. "I think she's very pretty."

"Of course. Knives are…. charming in their own way, I suppose." The girl watched Calla curiously.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Gladdy was ducked behind Calla. She wasn't angry like earlier, rather scared and embarrassed now.

The girl suddenly looked uneasy and scared. Red tint could slightly be seen filling her cheeks, and she shifted awkwardly. A nervous chuckle erupted from her throat.

"Well, um, you looked like you know where you're going." Calla raised an eyebrow. "You look strong, and I need some help."

"You have a funny way of asking for it," The twin muttered, crossing her arms.

"Look," she sighed, "I can't control my big mouth sometimes. I'm sorry. This may sound like a strange request, but could you help me get out of town?"

"Why?" Calla felt a rock drift down into her stomach, her heart beginning to beat faster.

"It-it's complicated. I didn't know who to trust, and thought my best bet was someone who looked to be from someplace else. I'm not that strong, and I know we're strangers to each other, but Miki seems to think we can trust you." The Cleffa nodded and jumped from its trainer's arms. She ran up to Calla and grasped at her skirt.

"I would help you guys, but to be honest, I'm not that strong either. If you're really scared, I suggest going to the police." Calla began to pull away, but the girl suddenly squeaked and pulled her behind a building.

They peered at the street to see a small group of men in different colored suits stocking down the street. Their hair and eyes matched their clothes, oddly enough. Faces set in frowns, and hands balled into fists, they looked high and low.

"Please! I can't let them find me," The girl whimpered, sending a wave of sadness through Calla. "If you get me out of here, I'll pay you! And you'll never see me again!"

"Okay, okay! Shhhh! Calm down. I need to go get my brother." Her eyes darted over to a nearby shop. "Follow me."

Together they snuck through the crowd, and made their way into the small building. A cashier was behind the counter, with his back turned to them. Calla grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her behind several racks, eventually getting her to sit in the farthest corner, under a mound of discarded and fallen clothes.

"Where are you going," She asked Calla in a whisper. Gladdy still stood outside the shop, having been told to watch for the men. Her trainer had been surprised that she listened.

"If I'm going to help you, I need my brother. I'll be back, I promise." Having said that, Calla walked back outside, finding Gladdy waiting for her. "C'mon, we need to find Aster. I really wish we could've stayed here longer."

"Gather round, folks! The first battle of the evening will be taking place! First up is Aster against Calvin! Give 'em a round of applause!" The speakers scattered through the area blared with the announcement, urging Calla to run to the battle arena.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Going through the crowd was like swimming through hardening glue. Having Gladdy at her side made it easier, but the obliviousness of some people was astounding. As the pair went, Calla thought back to the girl and those men. The way the girl looked at her, the fear and embarrassment in her eyes made it clear she was confused and weak, if a bit stuck up. The men didn't appear friendly either. They made her feel nervous, which made her want to leave even more.

"Ripley! Use Charm!" Aster stood on one side of the field, adjacent to a man in command of an Ursaring. The friendly buck produced small hearts around himself, sending them at the large pokemon, making it slightly shiver.

"Fury Swipes!" Claws slashed out and connected with Ripley's body. The buck let out a small grunt, but countered with Double Kick, sending the other flying. "Hammer Arm!" The Ursaring launched itself at Ripley, readying its arm.

"Double Kick to counter!" The attacks collided, sending both pokemon several feet back.

Calla waved from the crowd, hoping to gain her brother's attention. Gladdy looked on in interest as she stood in front. Aster was too distracted to notice either of them as the battle raged on, becoming more intense. Dust and smoke fogged the battle field as Ripley sent out a rapid fire of Energy Balls, his opponent was able to endure them however.

Someone grabbed Calla's arm, pulling her out of the crowd. But when she looked around, the person was nowhere to be seen. She could still feel where the hand had grabbed her, and she could sense something watching her. The battle could still be heard, but not seen.

Calla soon realized that Gladdy wasn't at her side, apparently still lost in the crowd. She panicked and began to shout her name, but was cut off by a pair of eyes looking at her. In the darkness, amongst the scramble of feet, silver eyes followed her. They didn't move, didn't blink, but they seemed to stop time. All the noise was gone, and she was left to look at the eyes. The eyes with streaks and cracks of white and red, breaking apart her very existence. She could feel the cold being reaching into her mind, picking through her thoughts, discovering things about her.

Judging her.

A small bubble appeared. Then another. More and more. The field of people was erased, and replaced with a white void. A void filling with bubbles.

The bubbles showed passed memories and recent ones. Like the time she fell into a Durant hill and found it oddly calming. A memory of her brother sitting on the front porch of their old house with a large book, but staring off into space. Then there was one of her mother baking a cake for their sixth birthday. She could still smell it.

The bubbles floated about gently, but began to pop. One by one. Disappearing gradually and slowly, making eternity feel real and reality. Then, finally, all but two bubbles had popped. One glided over, stopping in front of her,

It wasn't her memory. No. It was most certainly not. But she knew whose it was. The small Pawniard inside was enough to know.

She watched as the Steel-type stumbled through the dark woods. The pokemon's pack had left her behind, forgotten her. Her eyes were trained on the ground, not daring to look at the other wild pokemon around her. She knew they would run. It wasn't her home, not her place to be. The light of the moon bounced off her until she walked behind a tree. Twigs and leaves crunched beneath her like broken glass. Her yellow eyes seemed dead and broken, glowing faintly in the night.

"A sword can break bonds, but also create them," A deep voice whispered, making the bubble waver. The eyes were back, floating in the white void.

"Who are you," Calla asked, watching as the bubble finally popped. The eyes were trained on her, but glanced at the last bubble. The twin, slowly, made her way to it. "Are you the one doing this?"

"Perhaps," The voice whispered once more. "I'm capable of many things, I've done many things. I have regrets. Too many to count."

"You still haven't told me your name."

"You know it. It's one that has joined dozens of others in history books."

The image in the bubble was not a memory. It showed Calla and the girl arguing, yelling at one another. They were on a beach, with Aster in the background. He held a book, skimming through the pages. Gladdy sat by her trainer, but she looked happy. Regardless of the fact that the two girls were obviously getting on each others' nerves, the atmosphere was familiar and welcome.

Then dark clouds blew in, and the scene disappeared. A set of figures stood shoulder to shoulder, their faces hidden under the darkness. One of the figures dropped, then another, until each one fell and turned to ash.

"What is this? Why are you showing this to me," Calla cried, her voice cracking.

"It's the future."

"What?"

"The future. At least, what I have seen. But you have the power to change it." The eyes looked to the bubble, but it didn't pop. Instead, it began to gently float about. "Find the others."

"Others?"

But the eyes had vanished, and color flooded back. The grass beneath her, the slowly darkening sky above, and the crowd several feet away. She had fallen over the course of the strange encounter, but didn't have the energy to stand up.

"Calla!" Aster came running towards her, Gladdy following close behind. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"It said to find the others," Calla echoed, but quickly shot up. "The girl. She's in danger."

"What girl?"

"I'll explain later!" Gladdy was already following her trainer back to the shop. The streets were beginning to clear, the day coming to a close. How long had Calla been 'out'?

"Let go! Somebody help," The girl from earlier shrieked. She was being pulled out of the shop by one of the men, one who wore a stunning white suit. He appeared to be alone.

"Hang on!" Calla grabbed the girl's other hand, trying to pull her back.

"Brat," The man groaned, shoving Calla to the ground. Aster ran to his sister's side. "This isn't of your concern."

A low growl was directed at the man. Gladdy stood behind him, her eyes glowing red and her bladed emitting a dark mist. She lunged herself at him, her blades leaving a red streak across his shoulder, leading him to dropping the girl. He hissed, grabbing the wound. His white eyes glared at the Steel type.

"Run," The girl ordered, pulling on Aster and Calla as the man reached for a pokeball on his belt. Ripley was released quickly, all three of them hopping on. Gladdy was put back inside her pokeball as they darted off. "Go that way!" The buck took a sharp right turn down a dirt road that led to open fields. "The orchard! We can lose him there!"

They ran into the fields of ripened trees, leaves crunching under Ripley's hooves. Calla looked behind them to see a Zangoose hot on their trail. Its unnatural white eyes aimed at them.

They leapt upwards, jumping through a cluster of branches and leaves. They landed on the other side, allowing them to see mountains in the distance. Ripley took charge and ran towards them, winding through roots and low-hanging fruit. His breathing was loud, but you could feel excitement coursing through him.

"We'll never make it there tonight," Aster informed. tugging on his companion's antlers. Ripley came to a stop, huffing in slight annoyance. "And I'm pretty sure we lost them, for now." They hopped off the buck's back, finding themselves in a forgotten part of the orchard. "Now, can someone tell me what's going on?"

"I would also like to know," Calla muttered, looking at the girl from the corner of her eye. Sighing, the girl sat down on a large root.

"It's a long story," She began.

"How about telling us your name first," Aster suggested.

"Orchid."

* * *

_Float softly down the stream_

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about the late (and rushed) chapter again! Summer just started, so that *should* leave me with time to work on this story, as well as others. The part with Calla and the "being" (which I will call it until further notice) was quite fun to write, since I could really feel the story developing. **

**Oh, and I suggest looking up the characters names! Obviously, they're all flowers, but their meanings do mean something to the story. Either their personality/contribution/or future. :3**

**Until next time!**


End file.
